


Punishment

by thisweebaloser



Category: One Piece
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisweebaloser/pseuds/thisweebaloser
Summary: Just a normal Zosan BDSM session
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Punishment

"you moved again."  
The blond growled, lettin a deep breath out.  
"I can't do this anymore! Just fuck-"  
Sanji couldn't even finish what he was saying, feelin the cold blade of the knife pressing onto the skin of his thigh. Deeper.  
"Are you suggesting to stop? What a shame.." said the green haired man, slowly draggin his hand closer to his genitalia.  
"..I was having fun.."  
Sanji arched his back, holding a loud moan in his lips when he felt his dom's hand closer to his boner, the dagger passing softly over his most warm zone.  
"..and now you want to stop.."  
He couldn't. He just couldn't stand any longer that fuckin torture.  
He knew what Zoro wanted the exact moment he stepped into his room - well, dungeon. Still, he was takin too long. It never happened to be this long.  
It wasn't the first time they had that kind of intimacy. Their trust was built over weeks, months, years of sex, gettin to know eachothers bodies, what they liked and what they don't.  
And he liked it.  
Sanji loved that type of intimacy. Zoro takin over his body? Being his devoted puppy? Of course. Having his cheeks spanked till he couldn't even sit on a chair or having his face covered in spit, drool and sperm? Absolutely.  
Feelin his big, hard cock in his tight hole thrusting the shit outta him till he couldn't even speak? Without any doubts.  
He just simply loved it.  
But now, laid on his back, hands handcuffed to the bed, naked and sweaty with his legs spread wide and his boner askin for just a little bit of pleasure, he had enough.  
He couldn't even say how many hours this was going on. His body was saying ten, but his head was saying two, at least.  
The fact that Zoro was just wearing his boxer with that erection being that evident, wasn't fuckin helping.  
He stared at him while he was bringing the knife to his mouth, biting his lips while the green haired man licked the blade of that fuckin knife, tool of his torture.  
"..you deserve a punishment."  
Sanji swallowed his own saliva.  
"I was actually giving you what you hardly wanted, but, since you're just a little impatient slut.."  
His body got rigid once again. He could feel it. He could feel that something was coming while Zoro placed the knife behind him.  
He just had time to blink once before a  
hand reached his hair, pulling so hard he bit his lips. He was pulling so hard he didn't even get that the Dom's body was over him now. He could sense his knees close to his sides and his presence overwhelming his senses.  
The sub opened his eyes once again, just to face his so much yearned boner.  
He brought his eyes to stare directly to Zoro's face.  
His hair got pulled again.  
Sanji was sweating. He wanted it so much.  
A moan left his lips, as if it was a prayer.  
"Open your mouth and get your tongue out."  
As soon as he did, he needed air.  
That motherfucker entered his mouth with so much violence that his nose was now pressed on his stomach, all of his dick in his throat.  
Drooling saliva from the corners of his mouth, he tried to use his hands to push him away, just a little bit, just to get air. But he was handcuffed.  
His eyes burnt a bit while he could feel the head pumping so hard in his neck.  
He moaned again, hard, loud, feelin his hair gettin pulled again, that tiny bit that made him breath from his nose, before getting pushed once again on his stomach.  
He felt so weak. He loved it.  
He could feel all of his partner's length down his throat, touch it a bit with his tongue and then down again. He was crying by now. His eyes were burning, his saliva drooling, his cheeks sweating. He could feel some salty droplets in his mouth tho.  
Two big hands tighten on his cheeks, while his mouth was deprived. Just now he could get a look at his boyfriend face.  
Zoro hardly showed any signs of pleasure or whatever on his face. You could get it from his actions, but definitely not for his expressions.  
The only satisfaction Sanji could have was the grin from Zoro's face. He was being satisfied.  
Zoro lowered his face, gettin closer to his sub's, just to lick a tear fallin down his cheek in that moment. His hands were still holding his face, caressing it with his thumbs. They got lower, pressing on Sanji's lips, opening em more to spit directly in his mouth. The blond's erection pumped so hard at that.  
"Thank you." moaned with that kind of voice that always embarassed him, but he knew his dominant loved it. He could read the twitch of that eyebrow, that low groan he was trying to hide, his boner gettin hotter and hotter close to his face he could feel his warmth.  
"Good boy." whispered the mosshead, before takin his dick in his own hand, tappin it on his partner's wet cheek.  
The green haired boy got up from his body passin an hand on his own face to dry some sweat on his forehead.  
What he was going to do now? Sanji was exhausted. His body was screamin for bein touched just once again. Just to reach the orgasm. So little had to be done.  
He closed eyes, breathing from the nose, tryin to calm down just that much to not curse that moss motherfucker.  
Needless to say, he found himself opening em wide again when he felt Zoro entering in him with violence, all at once. He felt his testicles bumping on his butt, his legs being held from the thighs so the dominant could place comfy on his knees between em.  
Sanji screamt. He curled his toes, arched his back, tighted the sheet under him so much his knuckles went white.  
Breathless, he placed his gaze to the man in front of him who was smiling sadistically. That was enough for the blond to get hard even more.  
Another thrust into his hole, this time he just bit his lip pressing down a moan.  
"Shush, pervert. You want to cum, don't you?"  
Finally, his cock was held. A firm grip, strong fingers chokin his boner.  
"You fuckin slut."  
Sanji didn't know exactly what was turning him on that much. Maybe Zoro's dick filling him inside, hitting his favorite spot every fuckin thrust, his testicles slapping his ass every time, that noises like a deep growl coming from his mouth or maybe his hand torturing him going up and down his dick, touchin the head, playin with his small hole gettin wetter and wetter.  
He was ready to cum, he sensed it.  
Zoro knew and for that damned reason he decided to go all out from his body just to go deep inside him once again, makin him scream his name for dear life.  
Sperm started leaving his body, makin him tremble, moan the name of his lover, twitch his legs, crying for how good that fuckin was. God.  
His mouth was open, his tongue out, his eyes nearly rolled. In any other situation, he would get so embarrassed he would bury himself but now, there, he didn't care. His own semen was messin his chest and tummy and he was showin a pure aheago face. He didn't care. It was worth it.  
Not even a minute later he felt his lover gettin out his body to jump on his chest, holding the back of his head with a hand while the other one was directing his boner on his face, lettin a loud manly moan out while he was reaching orgasm.  
Sanji closed his eyes a bit while Zoro was ending himself on his face, dirtying his cheeks, mouth, chin.  
They were both panting, hot and disgustingly sweaty and covered in body fluids.  
The dominant lowered his face, kissing his cheek. That was his way of expressing that he loved him. That made the blond smile.  
"Ya, where the hell are you going?!?" asked the sub, watching his boyfriend gettin up, leaving him on the bed.  
"Shower."  
"I want to shower too!" yelled the boy, watching his back going out the door. He moved his arms but he was still handcuffed.  
"Zoro!"  
"Punishment hasn't ended yet."  
He was shocked. Fuckin stupid sexy marimo. Fuckin psycho.  
"Zoro!! Fuckin free me!!" he yelled again.  
Nevermind, he just heard water roaring in the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
